


Sway

by Dasshy



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluffy Ending, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasshy/pseuds/Dasshy
Summary: Who didn't get annoyed when a schedule was delayed? Well, Anna didn’t mind at all because she met the one at that time.You may need to listen to these songs (or you can click on blue text on the story);(Michael Buble ver) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZM-5SYr2Yk(Pussycat Dolls ver) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo5t69WGmr8
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Sway

"I dare you to perform here." 

"Wait, what? Oh, come on, Kristoff! That's unfair!" Anna groaned. 

Kristoff's smirk still showed on his face, "Well, you forced me to tell the truth and I did that. Now, I force you to carry out the dare."

Anna gulped hard and looked around, "We’re at the airport! I can't perform here!" She hissed to Kristoff, "And, it's midnight now!"

"So?" Kristoff facepalmed, "You were the one who started the truth and dare games because you were bored." Sven nodded his head as a sign of his agreement with Kristoff.

"Argh!" Anna covered her face. They are at the Arendelle Airport to go to LA from Arendelle to record a new video about them performing at the Hollywood sign, and to go to Disneyland. But they got delayed because of the weather, they have been at the airport for hours. Anna being Anna, she couldn't stay with her own boredomness and she couldn't sleep because of the coffee she drank.

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven are YouTubers who have covered many songs: Anna plays trumpet, Sven plays tuba, and Kristoff plays guitar. In their latest video, Anna asked their subscribers to give them a challenge because for the next video they will be in LA. They received a challenge to perform The Mamas and The Papas from Once Upon a Time in Hollywood with the Hollywood sign in the background after Kristoff and Sven released their cover Lost in The Woods by Jonathan Groff. Their subscribers wanted to see more of Kristoff's singing, along with Anna playing her trumpet epically.

"Come on, do it Banana." Kristoff smiled smugly to Anna. "Maybe we can promote our YouTube channel here to gain more subscribers!”

"Yeah, just play something easy one." Sven said.

Anna glared to her partners, "But, I still can't believe the truth!" She looked at Kristoff, "I swear, there's something between you and Ryder."

Kristoff waved his hand, "And I told you, he is just a friend, like Sven."

Anna looked at Sven and he looked away, "Yeah, yeah, just a _friend._ "

Anna bit her lip as she wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, "Just one minute of the song, okay?"

Kristoff looked at Sven, then both of them looked at Anna with big grins on their faces, "Okay!"

Anna sighed in defeat and prepared her trumpet. Then, she got up from the steel chair while holding her trumpet and she took a few steps forward. She looked around and noticed that some shops had already closed for the day and that some people were sleeping. 

_For sure, I'm going to disturb their sleep._

Anna gulped and placed the mouthpiece on her mouth, _just one minute of the song._ Anna took a deep breath, then licked her lips and started the song.

Anna closed her eyes and played the intro of [Sway by Michael Buble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZM-5SYr2Yk). It's always her favorite song and the easiest for her.

_Okay, now the verse._

Still closed her eyes and played the song harmonically, Anna sang the lyrics inside her head,

**_When marimba rhythms start to play_ **

**_Dance with me, make me sway_ **

Her foot tapped on the floor as she enjoyed the song,

**_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_ **

**_Hold me close, sway me more_ **

Got used to the tune, Anna smiled a little and feeling confident opened her eyes. She saw some people look at her with different expressions; there were annoyed expressions, surprised and curious. 

Proudly, Anna continued the song,

**_Like a flower bending in the breeze_ **

**_Bend with me, sway with ease_ **

**_When we dance you have a way with me_ **

**_Stay with me, sway with me_ **

Getting excited, Anna increased her pitch. Now _the chorus._

**_Other dancers may be on the floor_ **

Anna looked at the audience, some of them looked amazed. Her eyes stopped on a certain platinum blonde who was looking at her with sparks in her icy blue eyes, and smiling sweetly. _Those pairs of eyes are so damn beautiful._

**_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_ **

_And damn, the lyric is in perfect timing._

Anna couldn't take her eyes away from the platinum blonde. Her hair was down and her pale skin somehow matched with her hair.

**_Only you have that magic technique_ **

The platinum blonde wore a dark blue blouse and a white long coat on the outside. She also wore bright jeans and black heels, _she is so damn hot. How could I not notice her before? Wait, what?_

Anna felt her cheeks became warmer, and it became hot when the platinum blonde suddenly stood up from the grey sofa and walked slowly towards her with a smirk on her beautiful face. 

**_When we sway I go weak_ **

_Hell ya, she made me weak if she walked like that!_

Anna intended to stop playing because she knew a minute had already passed but her plan got ruined when a sweet-calm voice started to sing, 

**_I can hear the sounds of violins_ ** ****

**_Long before it begins_ **

_Holy shit._

_She is singing it with[Pussycat Dolls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo5t69WGmr8) style! _

**_Make me thrill as only you know-how_ **

**_Sway me smooth, sway me now_ **

Anna momentarily stopped playing when the platinum proceeded to spin and swing her hips with that naughty smirk on her face. Anna heard a whistle coming from Kristoff, so she glanced at her partners. Kristoff mouthed to her to continue. 

Anna gulped hard when she realized the platinum woman was already three steps away from her now. Licking her lips, Anna resumed playing but this time, she wasn’t performing alone.

**_Other dancers may be on the floor_ **

**_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_ **

Anna slowed her tune because she was following the platinum blonde’s tempo. The platinum blonde woman’s voice turned from sweet-calm voice to deep-sweet voice and she started to dance. The platinum blonde She repeated the rock step and triple step with her hips swinging slowly. If Anna didn't play her trumpet, she swore she couldn't close her mouth. With her right heel staying off the ground, she looked so light and kept her bounces. 

**_Only you have that magic technique_ ** ****

**_When we sway, I go weak_ **

The two women’s rhythm matched so perfectly. Anna decreased her pitch as the platinum blonde kept repeating her steps while walking closer and closer to Anna. _Oh my god, oh my god!_

**_I go weak_ **

The platinum blonde hit the high note so effortlessly, and then she was spinning to Anna's side, 

**I can hear the sounds of violins** ****

**Long before it begins**

She trailed her fingers from Anna's left shoulder to her right while walking behind her, then she was spinning again,

**_Make me thrill as only you know-how_ **

Her naughty smirk was gone and replaced by biting her own lips as she pointed at Anna while she kept dancing. Anna's cheeks turned into the same color as her hair, strawberry blonde. The platinum blonde grinned,

**_Sway me smooth, sway me now_ **

She closed her eyes and kept dancing, losing herself in the music while Anna just kept looking at her.

**_Sway me_ **

The platinum blonde was spinning,

**_Sway me_ **

Then, she was walking towards Anna by the triple steps,

**_Sway me now_ **

Anna's tempo was getting slow as the platinum blonde was spinning again but slowly to Anna. Anna stopped playing and held her trumpet with her left hand as Anna caught the platinum blonde's waist with her right hand and the platinum blonde's arms wrapped on Anna's neck.

Both women caught their breath slowly; Anna just noticed that the platinum blonde was taller than her when she felt the other woman's breath on her forehead. With this closeness, Anna could see her long eyelashes and the light freckles on her pale cheeks. _They are so cute._

_"_ Yours are cuter."

Anna blinked and her teal eyes met icy blue one. _Did I say that out loud?_

"You whispered it so it's only me who heard it." The platinum blonde smiled sweetly to her. Anna's eyes widened as her cheeks reddened, "You are absolutely cute _and_ also _talented_." The woman giggled as she took a step back from Anna but kept her arms stayed in place, and so did Anna.

The woman’s action made Anna realize her surroundings, there were a lot of people standing up, while clapping their hands and praising their performance. Then she heard a click sound, she looked at her partners; Sven and Kristoff were holding up their phones. Both of her partners were smirking, 

"Anna, I thought you were going to play one minute of the song." Sven said. 

Anna really wanted to hit Sven but a sweet voice caught her off guard, "Anna, huh? What a beautiful name you have."

Anna looked up to the platinum blonde again, "Uh- You are beautifuller. Wait, not fuller. But more beautiful. No, you are gorgeous- Wait, what?"

_Oh, come on! You just performed coolly just now and now you ruin it with your awkwardness. You are a hopeless, Anna Anderson!_

"Elsa."

"Huh?"

The platinum blonde was still smiling sweetly at her while fixing Anna's green flannel collar, "My name is Elsa. Elsa Winter."

Anna didn’t know where Elsa's destination was, but if she was also going to LA, Anna would like to pay the Disneyland ticket for their date.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Elsanna project with my partner in crime; Krissiefy (the one who told me this idea), a lot of kudos to her <3  
> Also, Thank you to Alic3 (in Frozen server) for helping me on the beta :))
> 
> May all of you like it!  
> My arms open for feedback, tell me here or through twitter (@dashxkrissie) !
> 
> See ya on the next project which is I don't know when lol. Cya.


End file.
